


Ugly (Song fic?)

by JinxTheWolf



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxTheWolf/pseuds/JinxTheWolf
Summary: Larry has gotten used to knocks on his door whether it was his mother or someone looking for her. He could tell who was knocking even with the music loud. so when he heard a small knock on the door he knew it was Sal..





	Ugly (Song fic?)

You said they made fun of your body... 

Larry has gotten used to knocks on his door whether it was his mother or someone looking for her. He could tell who was knocking even with the music loud. so when he heard a small knock on the door he knew it was Sal and shouted a half assed come in.

"Sally face"

He sat up and watched as his door came open making a small sound, and saw his bright blue hair covering his face. Larry frowns somethings wrong he always gets a Larry face in return but now it's just silent

"Sally face?"

He says a bit louder than before and that gets his attention because he jumps a little, next thing he knows Larry making a nest on his bed with almost every blanket sheet pillow and bed warmer he had then he leaves the room for snacks and thanking god he did run into his mother. After grabbing a few bags of chips some cookies and a couple of juice packs he makes his way back to his room

"Are you okay?"

Sal shakes his head and Larry frowns again.

"Nightmare?"

"No.."

"Kids at school?"

"...."

Larry knew he hit the nail on the head then he realizes Sal doesn't have his mask on 

"Where is your mask?"

No response

"Sal i cant help you if i dont know who did this"

Humiliation in your eye when you told me...

 

"They found m-me after school, and they keep on asking if i was a boy, I t-told them I was then one of the guys grabbed me and pushed me down and took off my pants"

I'll make there really fucking sorry....

Larry growls while hearing this pissed that they would do this to his Sally face. What gave those assholes the right! But he stayed calm and let him finish.

"They made comments about my ugly body then-then." he couldn't finish his Sally was raped...

"Did he rape you?"

Anything that is beautiful people want to break....

Sal shakes his head and Larry almost jumps off the bed in glee. He has never been religious but in he's head he thanks whatever twist God up there. 

"Larry they made me feel hot...is that gross?"

Larry for the 3rd time today, frowns

"No it's natural, have you ever been touched like that before?"

Of course he knew the answer he just wanted to him say no. he did it was a small mumble.

"It's ok neither have I." Larry wasn't lying, but after he learned about his crush on Sal he did research and he even bought lube just in case it's in his bottom draw.

"Larry d-did you hear me?"

Shit

"No repeat that please"

"I said...um forget it..."

"Sally face tell me"

"Can you touch me like...that"

Larry's face turns a shade of pink

"Y-you trust me that much?"

Sal nods almost shyly 

And you are beautiful I'm afraid... 

Larry brights his hand to sal's face and kisses his lips that should be dry, they weren't and Sally face kissed like his personality shy at first then losing the shyness and Larry was impressed because he could feel himself getting hard with just light kisses

They pull back for air and sal let out a small huff.

"Was that ok?"

Sal sits up head bobbing a bit like he was drunk and Larry took this moment to do it again but after they ran out of air Larry goes for his neck leaving butterfly kisses further down his until he gets to his collar bone. When got there he bit down hard enough to draw blood Larry could hear Sal moan and he smiles to him self then he looked up at Sally face who had both his eyes closed and his mouth open. He was about to stop until Sal whispers under his breath

"Please k-keep going...please"

Larry cures and removes his shirt. Has to whisper in his mind to go slow and to make this matter and he does by the time he gets to his pant Sally face looks like his about to cum. Larry takes off his pants and underwear now Sal is necked he lets out a shiver.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes why are you asking this?"

"I just don't want to hurt you..."

He grabbed the strawberry flavored lube a while a ago he was pouring some into his mouth to get it warm after that he coated his fingers in it then gave out a small warning about the pain he pushes in his middle finger in to sal tight hole he feel Sal jump a bit and Larry stops 

"Are you okay?"

"J-just give me a minute"

"We don't have to go all the way if y-"

"I want to...you can move"

Larry does and after a few minutes he has three fingers in Sal he wants this to last he likes Sal to much...

"Larry j-just let go just ah!~"

Larry almost cums in his pant right there he made Sal say his name like that. He pulls his fingers and sal let out a small sigh then Larry takes off his belt, pants and lastly his boxers after lubing up his shaft he gives Sal a quick kiss before entering him. stopping every time he made a noise of discomfort after five minutes Larry whole length was inside of Sal and god knows it takes all of his strength not to ram into him 

"L-larry g-go mo- ah~"

Larry cuts him off by pulling out and going back in every moan and call of his name kept Larry going until they were caught in a fasted paced pattern he tells Sally face to sit up and lean in to him he does and Larry slams into him again but this time he can feel sal's whole body shake and his hole close around his shaft and they fun no warning 

"Sally face?"

"Larry face?"

They both start laughing and Larry pulls out of him and lays Sal down before getting of the bed and putting clothes on then he puts his long brown hair in a bun.

"Where are you going?"

Larryturns to him and gives him a long passionate kiss before whispering

"I'm going to get your mask back"

"They could kill you!"

Tears roll down his face as he watches Larry leave but before falling asleep he hears

"They won't..."

 

I'll make sure their really fucking sorry...

 

~~~~~♡~~~~~♡~~~~~♡~~~~~~♡~~~~

 

Sal wakes up to the door opening as Larry steps in with cuts and a black eye and sal's sure that his nose is bleeding and it looks broken he stands up and runs to his side not caring that he's naked and starts asking questions, Larry calm as answers every question, then he grabs the worried boy and brings him to the bed and after taking off his jeans belt shoes and shirt he climbs in with him and hold him no talking just him listening to sal breath

"Did you get it?"

"Yes..its on the table"

"I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare"

Larry was drifting in and out of sleep but before he passed out he let his mind wonder back to the fight. He stabbed a kid after taking the blade from his girlfriend he call his Sal a freak and Larry felt a low burning rage after the fight while he was walking away he heard one of the kids ask what he was, looking back at his response it made him chuckle.

"The last fucking thing you'll see if you so much as glance at Sal again."

And he meant it...

Snapping back to the present he catches the words Sally face says.

"I really like you larry face...okay mabye I love you..."

 

"I love you too Sally face.."

And just like that they fell into the best sleep they'd had in a while...

 

Fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Umm thanks for reading this mess i don't have any to edit so I'm sure it's a hot mess!


End file.
